


Chell joining the resistance what she do

by Xaphrr



Category: Half-Life, Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like men, very self indulgent im just having fun here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaphrr/pseuds/Xaphrr
Summary: This fic is literally just me going “hey what if Chell met the half life 2 crew and ignored some aspects of canon?”Also, I’m mainly making this fic for myself and some friends, so this might have some inside jokes in it.Please enjoy as i bullshit this fic for your reading pleasure. <3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Chell joining the resistance what she do

**Author's Note:**

> Im really bad with coming up with names, and i wrote this all in a day. Im sorry in advance.

The sun was blindingly bright, though that was to be expected when you’ve been down in artificially lit test chambers that are 100s of feet underground almost your whole life. Wheat and tall grass brushed past her legs as she walked through the fields, and wind gently weaved itself through her tangled hair. it was nice to feel something other than bullets and cold metal for once.

Chell was holding the weighted companion cube she was given close as she walked. She didn’t know exactly why GladOs gave it to her, but she appreciated the (hopefully lighthearted) sentiment. She also held the long fall boots, because lets be honest; they were a pain in the ass to walk in. Plus, she didn’t need to worry about long falls for a while. she wasn’t testing anymore. 

The wheat field seemed to go on forever, a sea of golden reeds that sprouted from the ground and stood tall is almost all she could see as far as land went. though, that made plenty of sense because Aperture probably didn’t want to draw much attention. Human experimentation and all. A field of wheat is a very unsuspecting place, after all.

Chell wondered what happened in her absence. What did she miss? What would she see? Only time would tell. But it was fun to imagine, it definitely helped pass the time as she walked. She didn’t exactly know where she was headed, but she knew that she wanted to get as far away from Aperture as possible. 

Before she could realize, it was already dark. She had been walking all day. She should be surprised but she wasn’t. This was normal for her. She had walked for days without food, water, or even getting tired. She wasn’t impressed.

As chell walked, she noticed something in the sky, a giant tower that ripped trough the clouds. It looked like it went up for miles. There were dim blue-ish lights shining through some windows as well. She assumed that, if that building was there, there must be people there as well. 

——

After barney’s shift, he hopped through broken windows and holes in the walls of abandoned residential areas. He was heading back to Kleiner’s lab and didn’t want to get himself caught. This wasn’t his usual route, so it could take him a bit longer. This route was getting uncomfortably close to the borders of city 17, and he was afraid that if he was there too long, his friends would begin to worry.

He picked up his pace, and as he saw himself getting closer and closer to the general area of where Dr.Kleiner’s lab, the sky began to darken as night drew closer. Leaping off ledges and through rubble, he slowly made it towards the center of the city.

After a few more minutes of parkour-ing about, he finally arrived at the lab. It was a relief, really. He wouldn’t have to do all that again tomorrow, and he now knew not to take that route. Thats alright though. He opened the front door to the base and-

BANG! 

A crowbar hit him straight in the stomach. It wasn’t hard enough to kill him or even cause serious damage, but it did hurt like hell. 

“SHIT.” he doubled over and held his stomach and almost thought of laying down. Ow. He looked up and saw Alyx. “The hell was that for?!” Barney took off his helmet and looked at her, confused. 

“Oh. Sorry I thought you were combine. I mean, a really bad combine officer, but combine none the less.” Alyx said, she reached out her hand to help Barney from bending over too much. She knew how bad his back was getting.

“What combine would walk into a rebel base without their weapons ready like they own the place?” Barney took Alyx’s hand.

“One thats bad at their job.”

——

The walls of whatever structure this was were tall, layered, a dark grayish black, and cold like metal. It was extremely dark by now. She could see the stars! Chell was considering resting for the rest of the night. Though, she still didn’t really know what was out here. Despite her better judgement when it came to letting her guard down, she sat down next to her companion cube and long-fall boots and leaned on the wall. 

She fell asleep pretty quickly. By accident too. But, she deserved it. She had just escaped two death robots and some of space. She deserved a nap.


End file.
